Prophecy and Destiny
by MoongirlDimandeFan
Summary: Sayuri, a female Naruto, is sent to save her soul twin who is Kagome. They both discover they are the ones spoken of in a youkai prophecy. This is the story of how they learn of and fulfill this new path that lies before them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome felt the liquid run down her throat. It was cool and yet, warm. Refreshing and somehow strengthening. She sighed as it ran down to her stomach. She found out then what the potion did. She felt her reiki pulse and spread through her. She started, scared that Kikyo would feel it.  
>Sayuri said,"Shush, Kagome. Relax. Kikyo will not sense this. None but us can, my soul twin." She felt the younger woman relax and saw her eyes open. Smiling, she pulled away to get something out of her pack. She turned toward her soul twin again. She handed her a letter. Then she fixed Kagome some broth and a cup of tea. Kagome read the letter. She folded it up and held it to her chest. She cried then.<br>Sayuri set down the bowl and cup. She rose and helped her soul twin to her feet and held her close. She said nothing, made no reassuring noises. She simply held her close. She let her friend cry as she needed to.  
>Kagome let it all out. The pain from every physical and emotional scar of the past six months. She cried until weariness almost overwhelmed her. She calmed after several more minutes. "Thanks. Do I smell broth?"<br>"Chicken broth and ginseng tea. I will help you sit and give it to you. I will take your place now. I will not let them succeed. The Shikon miko and the Shikon Iris are yet needed. "  
>"You can't. They will kill you," said Kagome. She was not fixing to let an innocent suffer for her.<br>"I will be fine. I am your born protector, my twin. I have heard their plans, but I know that they will not succeed. The darkness will not win." Sayuri fell silent as she took the broth bowl from her twin. She and Kagome sat in silence for five minutes, just sitting together.  
>Suddenly Kagome looked up and looked about her."Do you hear that? I think I hear Kaede's voice. Her prayers. . I feel them."<br>"Yes. They told me they would. I have been hearing them for a while now. You can rest here a little longer. Then you must cross to the other side. There you will be safe," said Sayuri mysteriously. She smiled at Kagome's confused look. She rose to stand apart.  
>Kagome wondered what this strange friend of hers meant. She was aware of her reiki growing stronger. She felt the broth and tea helping. She watched Sayuri stand with her right hand resting on a knot in the tree beside her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sayuri stood the way she was, she felt the wind rise. Tilting her head back, she sighed. Breathing in the scent of it, she was aware of her soul twin's gaze. Turning toward her, she smiled and left.  
>Kagome stood slowly. She walked to the water's edge and slowly kneeling, she drank deeply of the cool water. She sat up and tilted her head back. The wind stirred around her and she too sighed. It was then she heard a howl of anguish and became aware that she and Sayuri were not the only ones awake.<br>Sayuri said, "Sesshomaru. He needs you. Go to him. He will see you to safety."  
>"Sesshomaru hates humans. Why would he help me?"<br>"He does not hate all. If he did, he would not mourn as he does now. He also loves power and to anger a certain hanyo. He will protect you. Go to him. In three days, return here with him at your side. It will be made clear then. Go and take my pack."  
>"What about you?"<br>"I have no need of it for now. Go and be well." Sayuri did not look at her soul twin as Kagome left to find out what the howl was about.

Across the river and up a small incline, Kagome found the Western Lord cradling his ward's broken body. She fell to her knees, stunned. Tears came to her eyes as she looked on. After a minute, she rose and slowly approached Sesshomaru. She spoke in a low but calm tone.  
>Sesshomaru listened to his half brother's miko. He let her come close. He let her cradle their Rin's body to her chest. He knew the miko adored his ward and that Rin loved the miko back. He looked up as his men found him then.<br>The two guards stilled as they saw a miko holding their lord's ward, but knew she must be a friend since their lord was not attacking.  
>Kagome felt her reiki pulse and then loss consciousness. She was not aware of a guard taking Rin's body from her or of Sesshomaru lifting her into his own arms.<br>Sesshomaru carried the now weak miko to his estate where he entrusted her to a youkai's care. He would speak with her when she came to. 'Til then, she would be cared for as befitted her station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome stirred an hour later. She found herself lying on a bed. Looking to her side, she saw a deer youkai sitting there. She sat up.  
>The deer youkai looked up and asked, "How do you feel, miko-sama?"<br>"I am thirsty. Where am I? What happened, do you know?"  
>"You fainted. Lord Sesshomaru said you were severly weakened," said the female. She watched the miko pale and then nod slowly. She asked,"What would you like?"<br>Kagome said,"Some ginseng tea and some water would be nice." She laid back down after saying this.  
>The female nodded. "I will be back in a bit. Shall I tell Lord Sesshomaru you are awake? "<br>"Yes. I need to speak with him," said Kagome. She watched the deer youkai leave the room. She closed her eyes. She reopened them after what felt like a minute, but was really ten minutes. She saw the deer youkai, Sesshomaru and a new face.  
>"Narako said you wished to speak with me," said Sesshomaru. He saw his half brother's miko nod. He arched a brow. He saw her look at the tray in the deer youkai's hands. He was aware of her being quite weak. He reached for the closest cup as the strange female slid a hand under her head.<br>Kagome drank slowly. She knew she was looking pretty pathetic about now, but was too weak to do much on her own. She finished the tea and asked,"Why would you protect me?"  
>Sesshomaru looked confused. He was about to ask when the strange female asked," How did you know Rin, miko?" He waited for Kagome to answer his mother's question.<br>"I traveled with Inuyasha's group. We met several times when our two groups were traveling" said Kagome. She was wondering who this strange female was, but knew she had something to do with Sesshomaru. She looked at him and said, "My soul twin . . Sayuri . . . She told me to go to you. That you would protect me. That I was to return to the camp with you at my side in three days and all would be explained."  
>Sesshomaru shrugged. "This Sesshomaru has no idea. Is not my half brother already your protector?" He then saw the miko's face fall just as the strange female said, "I understand." Looking at her, he asked "What do you understand?"<br>"I understand why you will protect her. It is the same reason you have a twin," said the strange female. She liked what this would mean for the family.  
>"What?" asked Kagome. She was interested in understanding the cryptic message from her soul twin. She looked at Sesshomaru who suddenly seemed to understand to.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked back at Kagome. Smirking, he rose abruptly and left the room.  
>Kagome looked at the strange female who said, " My son will be back." She looked at the female in surprise. "You are Sesshomaru's mother?"<br>"Yes. I am Inukimi, Lady of the Western lands. You, my dear, will be my son's mate."  
>Kagome was shocked. She could think of nothing to say to this unexpected turn of events.<br>Not so with Inukimi. She said, "You have much to learn. First, I would like to know why you are so weak."  
>"I too would like that answer, miko," said Sesshomaru as he reentered the room. He sat down at her side as his mother took Narako's chair. The deer youkai was also eager to hear this. She came to the foot of the bed. The three saw Kagome swallow hard.<br>Kagome was not ready to tell this story. "I. . I will just say that I have parted ways with Inuyasha and the others. Please. . do not press for more."  
>"Shall I go ask Inuyasha then?" asked Sesshomaru. "NO," cried out Kagome. Sesshomaru stilled. He saw the fear in the miko's eyes. He heard it in her voice. He knew then that something had drastically changed between her and the hanyo.<br>Inukimi reached out to lay a gentle hand on the miko's hands.  
>Kagome flinched. She was not scared of those in the room with her; she was just scared.<br>Sesshomaru looked at his mother for help.  
>Inukimi shrugged.<br>It was then that Narako asked, "Kagome-sama, would you like some more tea? "  
>Kagome nodded and then looked at Sesshomaru who smiled gently at her. She calmed after several more minutes. Then she said, "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. I know you are not Inuyasha. What now?"<br>"You will rest. Tomorrow you can get up and start preparing for our mating," said Sesshomaru. He stood to leave when Kagome asked, "When?" Understanding what the miko was asking, Sesshomaru turned to ask her, "When?" He saw she had not been expecting this. She sat thinking about it a minute before asking, "Can we do it the night before we go get Sayuri?" He nodded. Inukimi silently agreed with that choice. She smiled at the miko and then left to let her rest. She had several things to prepare for the next day. She was pleased with the prospect of her eldest son mating the Shikon miko despite the fact that she was currently very weak. With this in mind, the current Lady of the Western lands first summoned her healer to her. She spoke to the tree demon at some length.  
>Iku listened to her lady and nodded. She would gladly see to the future lady the next day.<br>Inukimi then summoned her seamstress to her. She put in an order for a new kimono for herself as well as telling the spider demoness that the next day she would be fitting the future Lady of the West who was not just a miko, but the Shikon miko. She then went to her own estate and ordered it made ready for her, alerting her personal servants that her son had found his destined mate.  
>Meanwhile Kagome went back to sleep. Her lady-in-waiting sat contentedly at her side. Narako saw her mistress was a gentle soul. She could not understand why anyone would wish her ill. She was also eager to meet this one's soul twin. She wondered if maybe her sister could serve the soul twin.<br>Sesshomaru went back to his study where he pulled out the scroll containing the prophecy. He reread it and as he did, his beast spoke to him. His beast reminded him of how many times he had faced this onna before. He also reminded him that this onna alone had interested him. Sesshomaru could not deny what his beast told him. He then told him that they had to be extra careful as the hanyo had hurt the miko deeply. To this, the beast within growled angrily. 'Stupid hanyo. Hurt mate, we hurt him'.  
>A voice at the door said, "No, son. I will deal with Inuyasha. You tend your future mate and your twin will tend his. This is why I was brought back, after all."<br>Sesshomaru looked up and said, "Sire." He could not believe his eyes, but his nose and beast assured him that it was indeed his father who spoke to him. "How? ," was all he could ask.  
>"The miko's twin. I was sent back to help her. She will need a father's care. Your miko will also need all the family around her that she can gather," said Inutaisho. He smiled as his eldest pup came closer. Sesshomaru came close, but then pulled back to summon a servant. "Fetch my mother. Quickly. I have a guest she will want to see. " He looked at his father again. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Mother was badly hurt when you died. I know you loved the human princess and I think I know your question's answer."<br>Inutaisho arched a brow, but then turned as he felt Inukimi's youkai brush against his. He watched her slow to a stanstill. "Inukimi, " he said. His voice was a gentle whisper, but to her it was a mighty thunder clap. He was amazed when she launched herself at his chest.  
>Inukimi buried her nose in her only love's fur. She had never forgotten his masculine scent of pine, storm and blood. It was one reason she stayed so close to their eldest who had inherited the pine part of his sire' scent. She wondered what the miko would think.<br>"Where is your miko? I would like to meet her," said Inutaisho. He saw his eldest shake his head.  
>"Tomorrow, Father. Whatever that hanyo has done is severe enough that she is bedridden for today. Tomorrow, I think, is the best time for you to meet her. Even then, . . Mother, please make sure Kagome spends some of the day resting," said Sesshomaru to Inukimi.<br>Inukimi nodded. Looking at his father, she said, "This is best, Touga. The little miko's strength feels very thin. Tomorrow my healer will see to her. We will hopefully have her strong enough to eat the evening meal with us."  
>Touga nodded. His mind took this in, but his beast wanted to remind his pup who was alpha. To divert himself, he said, "Inumaru will be here tomorrow night." He was glad when Inukimi smiled at seeing her other pup again. He also knew that his pups would probably want to spar before claiming the other future mate.<p>

Outside the border of the Western lands, an Inuyoukai sat with his back against the tree. He was eager to see his twin and their mother again. He was also sad to know his sire would not be. Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning found Narako bringing her lady's breakfast to her as the deer youkai had been informed that Lady Kagome was not to get up unless absolutely necessary. She concurred with this as she knew something of tending to the sick.

Elsewhere Inukimi, followed by her healer and her seamstress, was headed to the miko's chamber. She would prolong the healer's visit as needed. Even if Iku had to sit with her through the night.  
>Kagome was slowly drinking the broth when her room's door was slid open. She smiled and said, "Welcome, Lady Kimi."<br>Smiling at the new moniker given to her, Inukimi answered, "Good morning, daughter. How are you this morning? "  
>"Still weak, but feeling much more than rested," said Kagome. She looked behind the Lady of the Western lands.<br>Iku moved forward then. She felt the miko's aura waver. She asked, "Narako, help your lady stand. She is not ready to do so on her own. Lady Kagome, how long have you been without food?"  
>Inukimi looked at Kagome who looked away as she replied, "6 months." The Lady of the Western lands was shocked. She went to summon a kitchen maid. She had to do something to distract herself.<br>Iku saw that it was bad. "Inukina, help Narako undress Lady Kagome so I can fully examine her." She saw the miko tense at this. Smiling gently, she reassured her new lady that all would be well. She soon saw why the miko tensed. She did not even finish right then. She went straight to her lady's side.  
>Inukimi, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were stunned when the normally calm, collected Iku burst in to say, "Lord Sesshomaru, you will have to let me have some of your blood to make a tea. I know not what all that hanyo has done, but it has left your future mate in danger to the point she may not be able to bear a child."<br>Sesshomaru nodded. He was too angry to talk. His mother's face went ashen and his sire expected his son to explode.  
>Iku took a moment to calm down. Then going to the kitchen, she took a goblet and filled it half full with her lord's blood. She took this back to the kitchen. She mixed up the tea and carried the kettle to Kagome's room. She poured the miko a cup and told her to drink.<br>Taking it, Kagome said, "Sayuri gave me a potion like this. Hers smelled of less blood."  
>Iku said, "This Sayuri probably used human blood. Lord Sesshomaru's blood will help more as it is stronger. You will have to drink this often. Raw eggs, broth, regular tea and water also. No solid foods for a while. Your reiki must be the only thing keeping you alive."<br>Kagome tilted her head slightly then slowly nodded. She was not sure this was entirely true, but it would suffice for now. She drank the potion slowly. When she finished, Iku gave her some water before continueing the examination.  
>Everyone in the palace soon felt the healer's youkai explode. They knew by this that something was extremely wrong.<br>Sesshomaru could bare it no longer. He rushed to Kagome's side. There he found her being comforted by Narako and a silent Inukina. "What did Iku find?" Both females shook their heads. They could barely speak of it themselves. He knew then that his half brother would die.  
>Two hours passed before Iku could bring herself to return. She found her lord. Forcing herself to speak in a detached tone, she gave him the full report.<br>"Take as much time off as you need," said Inutaisho. He did not hesitate to speak for no one else could. Iku shook her head. "Thank you, Lord Inutaisho, but my duty is clearly here. If Sesshomaru's mating is tomorrow night, Lady Kagome will have to be in bed all the time in between. Lord Sesshomaru, I suggest you go ahead and mate her as planned. As her destined mate and with her acknowledging you as no threat, your yokai will help her heal quicker. "  
>The last statement made by the healer pierced through Sesshomaru's warring brain. He looked at the tree demoness and asked, "The miko does not see me as a threat?"<br>"If she had, her body would reject the potion. It has not. I will speak with cook about what to feed our new lady. She has to stay in bed as long as possible. If she gets up, it will not be for long periods nor will it be often. She cannot yet keep her own balance."  
>This upset Sesshomaru as he was looking forward to her company at the evening meal. It was then Inukimi said, "We will eat in her room tonight. That way she can have company and not have to get up."<br>Iku nodded. She knew this was good. She took the kitchen maid back to the kitchen with her. She spoke to the cook about what was to be, not detailing the reasons why. She then returned to Kagome and apologized for scaring her. She smiled as her new lady forgave her. She then sat back to watch the fitting.  
>Inukina kept it short. She did not make her new lady stand for the choosing of patterns or fabrics as was normal. She saw quickly that Lady Kagome had simple tastes. She also saw her new lady's decisions reflected her perfectly. She helped Narako redress Kagome and saw her back to bed. Kagome lay down and promptly fell asleep. Iku felt her head. Finding no temperature but a clammy forehead, she sensed her new lady was just tired. She covered her up and then left to refill her stores. She knew that the amount she had was insufficient. She gathered what she needed and returned to the miko's side. She found the young woman drinking another goblet of the potion along with the fresh water. She felt Kagome's head again and was glad to see there was no fever and her forehead was cool.<p>

An hour later, the family gathered around. They were glad to see Kagome looking a little better at least. Inukimi asked, "How are you?"  
>Kagome said, "I feel a little better. The potion Iku gave me is what Sayuri did to get me conscious before sending me to Sesshomaru. Apparently she used her own blood. I find I like it. I. . Sesshomaru, will you not be weakened?"<br>"No, Kagome. I have more than enough. Take what you need. We will still mate tomorrow night as we planned. Iku tells you your body accepts my blood and may also benefit from my youkai." He waited to see how she would react. Kagome thought about this. She saw the logic in it. She said, " My body does accept your blood. It tastes similiar to Sayuri's. The difference is the aftertaste. I want to try something, Sesshomaru, " said Kagome. She saw him arch a brow. Drawing her reiki over her hand, she waited for him to see what she meant. When he did, he reached out to touch hers. The two hands touched and the two energies mixed fluidly. There was no domination. The two were equal.  
>Inukimi and Inutaisho were silent. They would never have done something like this. They also saw the point behind it. They smiled and Inukimi said, "Once again, it is confirmed that you two were meant for each other. "<br>"Sesshomaru, " said Kagome. She waited for him to look up. When he did, she sucked their joined energies into her body. She felt them slide down her throat and into her stomach where they were broken down. They entered her bloodstream and flowed throughout her body. The inward scarring from Kikyo's spell began to heal. Her eyes brightened. She felt hungry. Reaching for a bite, Kagome chewed it slowly. She felt satisfied, but not full. She drank the rest of her cup's potion. Now she felt full and slightly strengthened. The rest of the meal was silent as the strange new family marveled over what had been revealed to them.  
>The next day Kagome still spent much of the day in bed, but now she was sitting up on her own some. She was excited and nervous about the mating.<br>Sesshomaru himself found it hard to not think about. He was eager to see what would happen.  
>At last the night came. Sesshomaru carried Kagome into the Lord's chambers. He set her down, staying behind her until sure she could stand alone.<br>Kagome looked at the light-colored pine wood furnishings. She admired the red draperies patterned with gold crescent moons. Finishing, she slowly turned toward her tall, future mate. She looked up at him, suddenly shy. Feeling the need to speak, she said, "Sesshomaru, I'm scared. I'm scared you won't like this because I am too skinny. I have heard this is supposed to be pleasurable, and I want that for you. What if I remember. . ?"  
>"One fear at a time. First, I will like this joining because we want it. Second, your being skin-and-bones is not your fault. Thirdly, I want you to feel pleasure too. Lastly, I am not Inuyasha. I can block those memories if needed," said Sesshomaru. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.<br>Kagome nodded, sighing with relief. She smiled and stepping back, began to slowly remove her clothes. She did not look up until she was fully nude. Raising her gaze, she watched Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru cursed his half brother as he saw Kagome's waiflike figure. He then took her in his arms. He held her close. He began to gently rock her until she relaxed in his arms.  
>Kagome sighed with relief when Sesshomaru did this. Stepping back, she tapped his armour. "I want this gone. "<br>Sesshomaru removed his armour. He straightened and waited.  
>Kagome trailed her small hands over Sesshomaru's chest before starting to remove his haori. She felt him help. They removed his shirt.<p>

The rest of the night was simple reaction to each other's affection. Each move was made slowly and with the other's comfort in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Sesshomaru made Kagome his mate, Inutaisho sat talking with Inukimi. They started with the best place: old memories. Then Touga explained what he had not been able to say. He was reminding her of the night Inumaru said he felt his mate was born when a new voice called their names. "Mother, father, I'm home."  
>Inukimi jumped up and threw herself into her son's arms. Inutaisho examined his now grown up son. Pulling back, Kimi let Inumaru approach his father. He watched them reacquaint themselves with each others scent before saying, "We found your mate, son."<br>"That eager for grandpups?" Then her statement caught his attention. " Wait. A mate or my mate?"  
>"Your mate, son. Tomorrow we go to bring her home," said Inutaisho. He watched Inumaru's eyes widen and then fill with joy. He looked at Kimi who nodded. "Your mate is the other half of the soul twins. There is a great chance she has been harmed."<br>"Harmed? How? Why?, " asked Inumaru. He remembered how gentle and warm his brief touch with his newborn mate had been. He could not imagine anyone wanting to harm her. He had kept that memory close to his heart.  
>"By your half brother and we do not know," said Kimi. "My half brother? Why do I have a half brother? " Inumaru saw his father catch his mother's attention and shake his head no. He wondered then what all he had misses these past 17 years.<br>Inutaisho knew it was not the time to tell the story. He prevented Kimi from doing so and then led them all to sleep. Seven hours later, all rose and began to prepare for whatever lay before them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just as the group rose, Sayuri was serving "her" group breakfast. After being beaten for not serving Kikyo first and then for being too slow about it, Sayuri had begun to start with the dead one. She hated this because of what she knew the female to be; of what Kikyo had done and because it was harder to keep her disguise up around the dead one. She had a hard time because Kyuubi kept complaining about how bad the female smelled.

As the Western group started for the huts, something happened that caused Sayuri to throw caution to the wind. Kikyo brought Shippo to stand before Sayuri. Kneeling, she stripped the kit. Lifting the kit, she led the group in touching Shippo. That did it. An explosion happened and where Kagome had knelt, there now stood a very pissed off Sayuri. She drew on her youkai and jerked Shippo to her side. Stepping forward, she said, "That's sinking low even for you, Kikyo. "  
>Inuyasha stepped to his mate's side and asked, "What are you doing here, demon? Where is that thing?"<br>"That "thing" has a name. 'Tis fitting you cannae say Kagome's name, you traitor," snarled Sayuri. She did the signs for Kage bunshin no jutsu. Ten clones appeared. She assigned one to guard Shippo. She then stepped forward to meet Inuyasha who drew his still untransformed Tessaiga. He lashed at her only to be pushed back.  
>Sayuri was doing well even as her clones battled Miroku and Sango until Kikyo grabbed her hair, pulling it hard enough her neck was almost snapped. Then she was beaten down.<br>Inuyasha kicked her as Miroku beat her with his staff. Sango broke her legs and Kikyo backhanded her. She still fought her hardest. Inuyasha forced her to her knees and then raped her. She still fought. It went on for an hour. She was barely conscious when Kikyo again asked where the thing was. She told her she would never betray Kagome. Kikyo told her not to say that name.  
>Finding the strength, Sayuri repeated, "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." Kikyo snarled and taking her bow, rained blows until Sayuri was out cold. She then turned on Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango for ever letting that thing get away.<br>The instant Sayuri was unconscious, she saw Inuyaru. She ran to him for comfort. She knew she needed to be strong but right then she did not want to. Inuyaru hugged her. He knew she was going through a whole lot and that she was in deep need of comfort. He held her, he knew not how long. He felt it when her strength returned.  
>Sayuri came to and drawing on her powerful reiki, she purified Kikyo's clay body. The single soul that she had stolen from Kagome was split in two. The black part dragged into the earth and the other part floated to Sayuri's shoulder. She smiled and caressed it.<p>

Then she faced a now totally demonic Inuyasha. That was the hardest fight of all, but finally she knocked him out. Weary, she released a column of youkai. Then she fainted and Inuyaru erected a barrier around her

The group paused as they saw the column. The three inus felt their noses tingle. They knew this female was extremely powerful by this. They were surprised when Kagome said, "That is Sayuri. " Inumaru felt pride in the knowledge that his female was strong.  
>They continued on. Coming to the huts, they found them destroyed. They found a ring of youkai around a surprising barrier.<br>Inumaru started in, but Inutaisho released his youkai and the others fled.  
>Inuyaru saw his barrier hold until her soul twin touched it. Then it went down and he was glad he did not have a real body.<br>Kagome gasped in horror as she saw Sayuri. She saw her bones were broken. She saw her thighs covered in blood. She raised her eyes to Sesshomaru's face.  
>Sesshomaru saw the anguish in her face. Looking at his brother, he saw a shell shocked Inu male.<br>Inumaru felt as if his heart was being ripped out and torn in two. He finally saw his mate for the first time and she was hurt. . in a way he could not heal alone. He sank to his knees only to recoil as the stench of another male filled his nostrils. He jumped up.  
>Inutaisho lifted Sayuri out of the blood and toward the Western lands. He refused to think about what had happened. He could not or his strength would be lost.<br>Kagome then saw Shippo and going to her knees, she held her arms out to him. He shook his head. Turning, he ran from her. She was hurt by this, but Sesshomaru reminded her that her soul twin needed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Iku was summoned to another family room. She entered and knew immediately that this female was already pregnant. She also felt the power of this female. She slowly approached. As with Lady Kagome, she felt the intense reiki, but unlike Lady Kagome, there was a different source of power. She felt something new and strange yet familiar.

Inumaru came to see how his female was. He was told she had not come to. When he pressed for more, he saw the healer look scared. He led her to his sire and demanded that she answer him. Iku shook as she told what she knew.  
>Inumaru shook with anger as he heard this. He wanted to kill his miserable half brother. He stopped only because his sire forced him to. Kagome came to sit with Sayuri so Iku could get some rest. Inumaru and Inutaisho spared her so that she would continue recovering.<br>The next ten days were agonizing.

Sayuri slowly came to consciousness. She was aware of Kagome, a tree demoness and an Inuyoukai. She felt every inch of her wounds. She swallowed hard and whispered, "Kagome. "  
>Kagome said, "Sayuri. You are awake. " She saw Sayuri swallow and gave her a little water. Sayuri swallowed it, sighed with relief and asked for more. Her thirst satisfied, Kagome's soul twin lay back. She closed her eyes a minute.<br>Iku asked, "How are you, milady?"  
>"You need not call me such. I am just a demon after all", said Sayuri.<br>Iku looked at Kagome and asked, "Is she not human?"  
>Kagome said, "I think she means she has been treated like a demon long enough she feels no worth. Yes, my soul twin is human."<br>Sayuri looked at Kagome and then at the tree demoness. "You are Iku. Inuyaru told me about you. I guess you have already told everyone. Kagome, where is Shippo?" She saw her soul twin wince as she answered, "He wouldn't come to me. He ran." Sayuri sighed. "I know why. If you had been there. . if you had seen what they did, you would understand why," said she in return.  
>Inumaru watched the two converse. He was eager to speak with his future mate. He knew the last few days had been hard on her. It had been hard on him too.<br>Sayuri looked at the Inuyoukai and then away. She instinctively knew his name and she knew that there was something else. She asked, "Has the family all heard?"  
>"Yes. Iku told us," answered Inumaru. He was hurt that she looked away. He asked, "What will you do?"<br>"If your family will allow it, I will stay here until the children are old enough to be safe," said Sayuri. Her voice made it clear she thought they would not.  
>"Your soul twin is my mate. Of course, you may stay," said Sesshomaru. He now stood in the door way.<br>Sayuri looked at the new Inuyoukai. "At least you will not harm Kagome. You and your twin are honorable. When I recover sufficiently, I have something I must tend to. I made a promise to a couple of people that I must fulfill. I also have to ask if you would let me restore Rin to you. Also when I am strong enough, you Sesshomaru and I will spar. Your men look like they could use a shake up."  
>Kagome, Inumaru, Iku and Inutaisho were amazed by this. They waited for his reaction. Sesshomaru was stunned, but then he smiled and said, "You may shake my men up and I have to admit that I have been feeling the same way."<br>Sayuri smiled. She nodded. She then asked, "About Rin?"  
>"How?" asked Sesshomaru. He saw her point toward Inutaisho and say, "Like your father. I will put it where it should be and Kami did the rest."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru looked at his Kagome before saying, "You may. I miss my ward greatly as Kagome misses hers. I think that kit should be punished for this."  
>Sayuri growled. "If you say anything like that again, I swear I will purify you. You know nothing of what he went through. If you did, you would understand why Shippo ran. I say it now . . Kagome will be hurt by the details. That is all I will say. If you wish to know more, find me later," she said. Panting then, she lay back. Kagome closed her eyes then and Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulder. Sayuri opened her eyes and looked at Inutaisho. "I will also deal with the other three. Miroku and Sango will be punished less harshly. They were being controlled by Kikyo. She gave them a potion containing demon's blood. Inuyasha is doomed. I will ask that Inuyaru be met. He erected the barrier and knows he must speak with Inumaru though the why escapes me."<br>Inumaru felt hurt and confused by this statement. Inutaisho asked, "Will you tell us of your life?"  
>"No. You males are furious enough by what little you know."<br>Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inumaru knew that her life had been no picnic by this. They were also aware that this female was stronger than Kagome in some ways, but weaker than her in others.  
>A servant caught Iku's attention then. She motioned toward the door. When his masters looked at him, he told them supper was ready. He waited for their answer as they had to coax Kagome from her soul twin's side.<p>

Two hours later, Sayuri became aware of a new demon's prescence. Sitting up, she saw a female who could only be Inutaisho's wife. "Milady."  
>"You need not address me as such. You are the Shikon Iris and will be my son's mate. I am Inukimi, but you can call me Kimi."<br>Sayuri looked at the well-dressed demoness. She sighed and looked away as she asked, "You heard?"  
>"I heard a great deal. Every female my son has ever fought to date has died."<br>"Milady, I am not every female. I have been trained as a true warrior. I wield the elements . . something your son had not encountered, I believe. "  
>Inukimi was too amazed and stunned by this to reply. She knew this fight would indeed be a spectacle. She asked, "Do you need or want anything?"<br>"I need to get up. I want to have something to work on. I want a friend. I want and need the love of a family. There is much I need and want. The most pressing thing I can think of is to send a private message to the miko Kaede in Edo."  
>Inukimi nodded. She smiled at Kagome's soul twin and turned to leave. She went to Sesshomaru's study where she found him and his scribe finishing up for the night. She repeated Sayuri's request. Her son nodded and the message was written.<p>

Three days passed and all Sayuri did was sleep. She would not take the potion nor could she stomach anything more than water. This worried everyone for the babies growing in her womb would die if she did not get proper nutrition. They all knew this.  
>Inside her mind, Kurama knew what to do. He spoke to Sayuri who reluctantly allowed him to take control long enough to signal his kind. She was not sure this would fix the problem. Kurama's kind saw the signal. They sent a member of the elders to learn what he could.<br>Elder Kitsuro reached the Western lands a day later. He was greeted cordially and soon learned the full story.  
>Again Kurama took control and he spoke to the stunned kitsune. He was assured that all would be done for his young jinnchuriki. He nodded and receded.<br>Inutaisho and Kitsuro arranged for Sayuri to be transferred to the Kitsune realm. They agreed that as soon as she was well enough to travel that she would return.  
>Kitsuro summoned the elders and the healers. He told them the whole story. It was confirmed for them by Kurama who again took control. The elders received Sayuri as if she were Kurama himself. The healers swiftly began to work on healing her. All in this hidden realm gathered to welcome Kurama and his jinnchuriki.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sayuri arrived at Kurama's realm, unconscious. She came to an hour later after the first potion with kitsune blood in it was administered.  
>Kitsuro was the first one she saw.<br>"Kurama provided for me again," said Sayuri amazed. She tried to sit up but was too weak to do so on her own. She was helped to sit up and drink. First, a glass of water. Second, a glass of tea and lastly, a goblet of watered wine. She lay back after that before sitting up again. This time she met all the elders. She instantly felt at home among them. Two days later, Sayuri introduced Inuyaru to them. She was then introduced to the people. She was assigned three maids who eagerly served her. She wrote to Kagome and to Kaede.

A routine was quickly set up. Sayuri rose at dawn to bathe. Next, she had water, the potio and tea for breakfast before sleeping until 11. Rising, she would walk. First, her room. Second, the corridor and finally the gardens. At noon, she had breakfast again. She walked again and slept until supper time.  
>After a month, the healers examined their Lord's jinnchuriki. They were pleased to report that she was much improved. They allowed her to try changing the diet. She could now have broth, watered wine and raw eggs for the midday meal. She was glad and again wrote her soul twin along with Kaede that she was improving.<br>One day Kitsuro came to Sayuri as she was preparing to walk. He dismissed the maids and walked with the young lady himself. He and she knew why. "We elders were talking," he said. "You want me to merge with Kurama?" asked Sayuri.  
>"Yes. All of the realm sees you as our leader. However, our enemies do not. If you merged with Kurama, his strength would truly become yours. His wisdom and power would become yours," said the silver fox.<br>Sayuri considered his words. Inquiring after the ceremony, she decided to do it. She sent an invitation to Inutaisho, Inukimi, Inumaru and Kagome to come. They did and after the ceremony, a celebration was held. She had found her place. Kagome was pleased to see her soul twin becoming healthy. She reminded Sayuri of her promise.  
>Sayuri had already spoken to Kitsuro and the elders about this. She arranged with them to come back with Kagome and spend what time she needed to fulfill it. She was greeted cordially by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said, "I am ready to fight you."<br>"Tomorrow, Lord Sesshomaru. Tomorrow I promise," said Sayuri. She smiled and went to her room to lie down. She rested for an hour before rising to visit Iku.  
>Iku greeted Sayuri warmly. "It is good to you doing well." She looked at her lady's swelling abdomen. "Your pregnancy seems to be coming along well."<br>"Yes. My three are growing. Inuyaru is proud. He sees me often. He wants to be here tomorrow for the fight."  
>Iku looked at Sayuri and asked, "Are you sure that is wise?"<br>"I am. All will be well. I need this fight for different reasons, " said Sayuri. She watched the healer look askance, but then nodded.

The next day Sayuri walked to the field with Kagome. They arrived to find all of the Western lands' residents gathered to witness this. She smiled.  
>Sesshomaru appeared and Sayuri stepped forward. He watched her eye him. He saw her tilt her head to the side. He heard her ask, "You ready?" His responce was a nod.<br>Sayuri then brought her hands together in five swift motions. She watched him frown as four others appeared beside her.  
>Sesshomaru frowned as four copies of the female before him appeared. He asked, "What is this?"<br>"A technique known in my former world though none can use them like I can," said Sayuri. She and two clones grouped together to create a rasenshuriken while two attacked Sesshomaru who cut them in two with his poison whip. She stood holding the strange thing while the other two attacked Sesshomaru. This time he cut one in two while the second caught hold of his whip. Dragging him close, the last clone held him in position. Sayuri threw the rasenshuriken and he was hit.  
>Everyone gasped as their lord was surrounded by a light blue energy. It vanished and he was bleeding. They watched for a few seconds and he was healed. Sesshomaru attacked now. Drawing Tokijinn, he charged. He saw her make an L shape with both hands. He continued to run at her even as fire and lightning appeared to come out of her fingers to form two swords. They clashed. Sayuri met Sesshomaru's blade with her fire one and thrust with her lightning one. She was blocked. They separated and she charged in this time. She was blocked and thrust back. She charged and was met again.<br>Inukimi saw what Sayuri had meant. She looked at her mate and her other son. She saw they too were thrilled by the sight.  
>Inumaru felt his beast rattle against his cage. Inutaisho too was struggling to reign in his other side.<br>The soldiers watched their sovereign fight his mate's sister. They felt torn. On one hand, they admired her power, but on the other hand, they were loyal to their lord.  
>Sesshomaru and Sayuri fought until she could not continue.<br>Sesshomaru watched Sayuri be led off the field. Then he addressed his soldiers. He told them, "It is a good thing to compliment the strength of my opponent. Lady Sayuri is my twin's mate. In fact, I suggest you all think about getting her to teach you all. You are seasoned warriors, but she fights with skills even I have not seen before."  
>Meanwhile Kagome and Iku were scolding Sayuri.<br>Sayuri huffed. "I told you. . everything is fine. The boys just decided they had had enough." She slowly drank some tea. Her every nerve vibrated with energy. She rested as it settled. She was enjoying this rush of adrenaline.

At supper that night, Sesshomaru asked Sayuri about the skills she had demonstrated. He listened intently to what she told him. He requested that she think about teaching his men. She promised she would and then announced that in two days she would leave to fulfill a promise.  
>Inutaisho asked her, "What is this promise?"<br>"I will raise Rin, Kanna and Kohaku from the dead." Sayuri's statement caused everyone around her to pause. They did not understand how she could do this.  
>It was Kagome who asked, "How can you?"<br>"Kagome, it is not easy to explain. All I know is that the three have a seal on them that will allow them to live," said Sayuri. She took a sip of her beef broth.  
>The family saw Sayuri did not wish to speak more on this. So Inukimi asked, "What will their bedroom look like?"<br>"I want to keep them near me. The two boys will be first. Then later their human sister. " Sayuri looked thoughtful as she stroked her abdomen. She still feared the coming of those who worked with Danzo. She knew he would not give her up easily. Seeing Sayuri look pensive, Inutaisho asked, "What do you fear? "  
>"There is a man in my village who seeks to wield the power of Kami. His name is Danzo. He is called the Shinobi of Darkness. He wishes to break my will. . to control my spirit and use me as a living weapon. With the Kyuubi inside me, I am the strongest jinnchuriki. " Sayuri paused to drink some more broth. She waited to see what questions would come. Inutaisho asked, "How could he?" He was confused.<br>"In my world, our lords are called daimyos. There are five large lands and several small ones. Each large lsnd has a ninja village. So do a few of the small ones. Each village is run by a kage in the daimyo's name. My village is the largest. Our leader is called Hokage. Under the hokage is a council. Danzo is one of three."  
>"You still haven't answered how," pointed out Kagome. She saw her soul twin look at her. She sensed this was not easy for her to tell.<br>Sayuri stood slowly and paced a little as she gathered her thoughts and strength. She was willing to tell this, but it did not come easily. "The shinobi are from a collection of clans. Some specialize. One of these clans is called Uchiha. Their members have an ocular jutsu that allows them to copy techniques and control others. Danzo has somehow stolen the strongest of these. He will use this on me and thus accomplish his plans. At least, he thinks to."  
>"Oh?" asked Inukimi.<br>"Yes. Our village has seen five hokages. My father was the Fourth. It was my dream to follow his footsteps. Now Kami wills differently. Still, I must return at some point. My father's clan, the Namikaze, and my mother's, the Uzumaki, are all dead. I alone can wield their skills. This will allow me to defeat Danzo. My children must not be found. Especially my demon sons." "If you are stronger, why worry?" asked Sesshomaru. He had seen her strength.  
>"Danzo does not stand alone. He has those that specialize in conquering the mind and body. They can help him defeat me. My will is strong, yes, but I stand alone. Danzo plans to break my will by forcing me to rebuild our village's warriors.<br>In my world, demons are worthless. We are to be used. "  
>Inumaru asked, " What will you do? "<br>"I know not. Now I must sleep. The ressurrecting will require much strength. My sons will be born soon. I bid you all a good night."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nothing more was said that night. Their minds were full of what had been revealed.

The next morning Sayuri rose early. She had what she needed and then left. She traveled a short distance to a cave. It was here she ressurected Kanna and Kohaku. She took them with her to another cave where she found Shippo. She convinced him to come with her. Returning to the Western palace, she entrusted them to her maids.  
>Going to the dungeon, Sayuri punished Miroku and Sango by making them mentally experience what she had in reality. She pronounced judgment on Inuyasha whom she then imprisoned.<br>Returning to her room, Sayuri gathered the children around her and slept. She woke before supper and ressurected Rin. Going to drink supper, she did not stay long. She had what she wanted. She slept til noon the next day.  
>Kagome rejoiced over Rin and tried to get Shippo to come to her.<br>Sayuri encouraged him to go to her, but he clung to her skirts. She told Kagome to be patient. She went to see Sango and her love. She saw they were repentant and they were at last forgiven. She revealed to Sango that her brother was alive again. Sango did not believe Sayuri until she saw her brother. Even then she hesitated to go to him. She hugged him only after he called her sister. She looked at Sayuri and mouthed her thanks. Straightening, she apolgized to Kagome who forgave her.

Sayuri tended to the four children along with Kagome until her labor began. She then gave birth to twin boys. One clearly bore the marks of the Western Inu family. The second had the marks of the kitsune. She named them Taiyo and Minato. She nursed them and then slept. When she woke, she found Inumaru and Inuyaru argueing. She put them out. She cradled her boys close. They nursed again before settling down against her to sleep. She was then visited by Inukimi. Inukimi was silent for a minute before saying, "It amazes me that Taiyo bears the Inu bloodline while his twin does not." She listened as Sayuri said it amazed her too. A knock sounded then and the two inus that had been put out asked to come back in. Sayuri nodded. She saw Inuyaru enter first followed by Inumaru. She watched them approach.  
>Inuyaru reached out a hand to caress his sons. He smiled as he saw them move toward his hand. "Taiyo the Inu and Minato the Kitsune. You still feeling ill at ease?"<br>"Yes. Danzo will come for me. That man wants control of the world. He will stop at nothing to gain his goals. When he finds me, I will not let him find these two. My sons will be kept safe." Sayuri then stroked her abdomen which was still slightly round.  
>Inumaru saw this. "You did give birth, yes?"<br>"Of course," said Inukimi.

"But not in full. The daughter conceived with the twins is human. So her gestation period is nine months. I already know her name and my mind is made up." Sayuri did not look up for a moment after saying this. She waited to see who would speak first. To her surprise, it was a new voice from the doorway.  
>"What will you name her?" asked Kaede. She smiled at her friend.<br>"Kikyo. My reasoning is that she will be a miko of some power. We will not know until she first discovers them," said Sayuri. She looked up as her soul twin entered. She smiled at Kagome who entered next followed by the children. They were reminded to be quiet for the twins' sake.  
>Inumaru stood by the bed's right side while Inuyaru walked around to sit by the left of Sayuri. The Inuyoukai saw his future mate look up at the strange demon that was father to her twins.<br>"Inumaru knows," said Inuyaru. He saw Sayuri look at him and then at the inu they knew was her future.  
>"Is this so?" asked Sayuri. She saw her future mate nod and then asked, "Are you okay with it?" She was silent as he asked, "How can I fight what already was?" A small smile crept up on her face. "Right."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sayuri looked toward the door as it opened then. She smiled as she saw her soul twin entered. Kagome was glowing and Sayuri asked, "Does his lordship know his heir comes?"  
>Inukimi looked at Kagome and asked, "Is what she says true? Does Sesshomaru know?"<br>"No, Sesshomaru does not. Yes, my soul twin is right. You will have grandchildren soon," said Kagome. She was flush with happiness.  
>Inukimi quickly stood and hugged her eldest's mate. She was excited. She began to instantly plan the nursery, ignoring the protestations of Kagome who wanted to wait until they knew by scent how many of which gender. Sayuri smiled as she watched the former and new lady of the West interact. She looked down at her sleeping sons and settled down to sleep. Inuyaru covered Sayuri and kissed her temple. He then gently corralled everyone out of the room. He knew she needed her sleep.<p>

Outside the Western lands, a group of ninjas were traveling in search of a ninja girl containing a demon fox. They were : Danzo, Kakashi, and two others.  
>Danzo pushed them to travel quickly and quietly. He wanted to get the Kyuubi girl home and broken before her birthday which was soon approaching.<br>The group crossed a border and entered new territory. They traveled on through the night. They came to a palace just at six.  
>Kakashi found Sayuri's chakra signature. Inside her room, Sayuri instinctively made a clone. She sent it to the cradle' s side. She erected a barrier around that with her reiki. Then she stilled, waiting for the inevitable.<p>

It was one of the two unknown Root operatives that climbed in first. He quietly stuck the syringe in her arm. Lifting her, he carried her to the window. He pushed her out and over. Then he began to climb down.  
>Kakashi and the other unknown formed a mattress with their chakras. They watched Sayuri land on it. Kakashi took her over his shoulder. They left as they had come.<br>The clone dropped the barrier and lay down on the bed. She fell asleep.  
>It was an hour later that Narako came to wake her mistress. She noticed instantly, but acted as nothing had happened. She gave the clone the same respect she would the real one.<br>It was another half hour before Inumaru came to escort her to the main hall for breakfast. He too instantly picked up on the fact this was a clone. He, however, was not so gentle. A fact he would later regret. He dragged the clone to the main hall. "They came for her. She left this fake behind."  
>Kagome came over and pried his fingers off the clone's arm. She led it to a seat.<br>The clone Sayuri smiled at her soul twin."Yes. They came. I was formed about six this morning. The original was stabbed with a syringe of some sedative though she was already asleep. She recognized Danzo, the head of Root and our former squad leader, Kakashi Hatake. He is eager to begin helping to break my spirit."  
>"Where are you?" asked Sesshomaru. He looked at his brother and their sire. He saw they were ready to go.<br>The clone closed her eyes. She communicated with the original. "We have reached the portal. Danzo is telling Kakashi to take me through first."  
>"Where is the portal?", asked Inutaisho.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sayuri the clone answered, "Near the village Edo. You have to use your youkai to find it. I know not how they made it through either time. The portal is closed. I am waking."

Sayuri the original opened her eyes just as the portal closed behind her. She was still being carried over Kakashi's shoulder. She made a slight shift and he said, "She's awake, Danzo-sama. "  
>Danzo made no reply at first.<br>Sayuri said, "You will not win." She waited. Danzo stopped. He turned to Kakashi who turned so Sayuri could be seen by the Root's leader. The old warhawk met the gaze of the strong-willed jinnchuriki. He saw in her eyes the same look he had the day she faced Pein. He again felt hatred for it. After several minutes, he said, "You will bend. We will break your will and refill our shinobi ranks."  
>"If you think that raping me will break it, think again. I have just recovered from being raped," said Sayuri. She did not mention she had been impregnated. She saw Danzo take in this info. She saw him continue to walk without replying.<br>Kakashi followed Danzo. He did not reply to the new info either. However, inside he was upset. He had wanted to be the one to claim her virginity, if only to hurt her with it. Still, he would have her body anyway. He smirked at the thought of her beneath him. "Gaara will never have you."  
>Sayuri looked sad as she replied, "No. Even if you were not going to rape me, ever since the day I faced Pein. . I have been given a new destiny. You and Danzo cannot change that. What Kami wills, Kami will do."<br>Danzo himself heard these words and his anger grew. Using the substitution jutsu, he replaced the ninja behind Kakashi with himself. Reaching out, he slapped the jinnchuriki hard. He growled at her as he said, "I will be Kami on earth. You will serve me. Kakashi and several others will rebuild their clans through you. You will break and become the weapon you were born to be."  
>Sayuri moved then so that she was standing on her own two feet. She felt her sensei hold her arms back. "I know the truth, Danzo. I know that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were my parents. I know I was chosen to carry the Kyuubi because I am the Child of Prophecy. That has not changed. You will not win. You cannot win."<br>Kakashi dug his fingernails into her wrists. He hated the mention of that woman. He hated that this female should hold such power. At the same time, he knew she spoke the truth.  
>Danzo narrowed his eyes. He hated this girl intensely. He struck her then. Making a silent signal, he watched one of the other two stab her with a sedative. He led the group back to Root headquarters. He had her locked in. He told Kakashi what he wanted him to do.<br>Kakashi nodded. He went home to sleep so he had sufficient strength for the next day.  
>Danzo was met inside his quarters by Koharu and Homura. He told them, "She is back."<br>"Good. Tomorrow it will begin then?", asked Koharu.  
>"Yes. It seems the situation has changed somewhat. Sit down and I will repeat what the jinnchuriki said." With this said, Danzo sat. He repeated to his supporters all that their desired weapon had said on the trip back. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Back in the Western lands, Inukimi sat with Kagome who was still recovering though almost ready to begin training for the future.  
>Kagome knew from speaking with Kaede that soon she would have to begin a special training.<br>Kaede silently prepared herself to train Kagome further in the miko arts. She knew that Sayuri would not need further training, just the right circumstances to transform.

Danzo sat in silence with Koharu and Homura as the other two took in what the jinnchuriki had said.  
>It was Koharu who asked, "Do you think she's right?" She watched her friend shrug. She listened as he said, "As much as I hate to admit it, there was no lie in her eyes. Neither was there deceit in her voice."<br>Homura coughed. He then asked, "So?"  
>Danzo looked thoughtful. "Nothing. I will succeed. She will be our weapon. She may be right; she may be wrong. We will act on that as it comes."<br>Koharu and Homura nodded. Standing, they left Danzo alone. They went each to their own homes.  
>The night passed as the morning came. Kakashi rose and went to the Root headquarters. He found Sayuri looking through the bars on the window. He slammed the door. He saw her look at him briefly before turning away. He watched her walk around the bed to stand with her back to him. He smirked at her attempt to ignore him. "I won't go away. I will have you."<br>"So you say. In a way, you are right. You will rape me. I will bear you children, but you will not be there to turn them against me. You will not know them." Sayuri slowly turned toward her former sensei. She was not scared of his commander's plans.  
>Kakashi strode toward her. He jerked her to him. He forced her head back. He began to fulfill Danzo's plans. Sayuri felt her heart hurt as her former sensei used her body. She knew what had to be, but she did not want it. She hated that this had to be. Kakashi hurt Sayuri as much as he could yet he could not truly harm her.<br>The deed done, Kakashi left. Danzo came in shortly afterward. He smirked at her. She quietly wrapped the torn folds of her sleeping tunic about herself. She ignored his presence until he used her. He bruised her quite a bit.

Inutaisho and Inumaru reached the border of the Land of Fire. They followed their noses to the ninja village therein. They charged through the gates.

Tsunade was alerted. She gathered her shinobi together. She approached the two intruders. She spoke to them and was surprised when they replied with growls and barking.  
>Among the gathered shinobi, Kiba translated this into speech. "Your warriors have stolen Sayuri from us. She is hidden among you. We want her back. She is dear to us."<br>Tsunade was astonished by this. She started to deny it, but suddenly Danzo spoke up.  
>"You cannot have her. She is being broken now and will soon be remade." The bandage wearing elder came up beside Tsunade Senju. He faced the two intruders.<br>Inumaru growled and charged.  
>Danzo thought to easily overwhelm this man only to be torn apart.<br>Sai, who was present, said, "They are right, Lady Tsunade. Sayuri was brought home yesterday. She is imprisoned in Root headquarters now."  
>Tsunade turned to Sai. She did not doubt him. She sent him, Kiba, Sasuke and Chouji to rescue Sayuri. Inumaru and Inutaisho waited for the four to return.<br>Kiba led the way. His senses were offended by the amount of blood on his former comrade. Sayuri looked neither left nor right but straight ahead.  
>Inumaru walked forward to meet her. Tsunade gasped in horror as she saw Sayuri's condition. She called the young woman's name. She saw her goddaughter pause and slowly look at her. She watched Sayuri look at her and then faint. She made her way to the young woman's side. Kiba spoke to the intruders as his hokage approached.<br>Inutaisho let the female near his adopted daughter. He let Inumaru know to allow her. He watched his son do so.  
>Tsunade knelt at the strange male's side and reached out to Sayuri. She felt her pulse. "We need to get her to the hospital. Quickly." She stood and led the way. Her mind was busy with planning what she would need. She had questions she needed answers to. Inutaisho stayed behind to talk with the dog warrior. He spoke with him at length about Sayuri as a child. He learned from him about her childhood. He remembered her refusal to tell them about it and now he understood why. At the hospital, Tsunade was examining Sayuri. She was distressed by what she found. She did not speak to the strange male, preferring to wait for Sayuri to come to. Sayuri came to three hours later. She saw Inumaru and whispered his name. She saw him look up and smile. She said, "I knew you would come. Did you see Danzo? Did you see Kakashi? This will keep us from being able to mate for awhile."<br>Inumaru squeezed her hand. He said, "I will wait as long as I need to." He saw her nod. He stood and moved away. He wanted with everything that was in him to take her in his arms, but he would not rush her. He would wait and let her lead. Sayuri pushed herself up. She winced as her muscles throbbed. She barely hid a grimace. At that minute, Tsunade entered. She smiled to see her goddaughter awake. She said, "Sayuri, you are awake. May I speak with you? My examination of you brought out several things that worry me."  
>Sayuri fell silent. Then she looked at Inumaru and asked, "Will you go and find Lord Inutaisho?" She communicated silently with him. Inumaru understood and went to find his father. He was willing to do as his future mate asked simply because he already knew some of what had been found.<br>Tsunade looked at Sayuri with saddened eyes. "You are pregnant, Sayuri."  
>"Yes. I was impregnated by a son of my rescuer. Then Danzo and Kakashi impregnated me. Do you know yet how many and of what gender?"<br>Hearing this speech left Tsunade speechless. She stared at Sayuri who returned it with a calm gaze. She swallowed at last and asked, "How?"  
>"How what? How could I know? Or are you asking how could they?" asked Sayuri. Her tone was calm, her voice soft, but her eyes revealed the pain she was bearing up under and it was great.<br>Tsunade felt her heart hurt for this genin. She swallowed hard before asking, "What will you do?"  
>"I will birth and raise them until they are ready for the academy. Then I will bring them back here," said Sayuri. She looked up then and her gaze changed. Her voice hardened as she said, "You may be who fathered them, but you will not be father to them, sensei."<br>"I disagree, vixen. You may carry and birth them, but you will not raise them. They are my sons. I will find a suitable mother for them, " said Kakashi. He came closer to his student. He glared at her, trying in vain to make her cower. He grew more frustrated as it became clear her spirit was not even bending to his will on this. He wanted to strike her, but would not with the Hokage present.  
>Tsunade started to speak to Kakashi, but just then the room's door opened and the two intruders entered. She looked at Sayuri who smiled. She heard her goddaughter say, " Come in, Lord Touga Inutaisho. Inumaru found you with Kiba? What did my former comrade show you?"<br>"That young man. . Kiba, did you call him? He showed me your former abode . . the horrid place. He told me about your childhood as he knew it. What are your plans now?"  
>"I will raise my children with love. When the time comes that they are ready for the academy, I will bring them back here. Lady Tsunade, I will hand in my headband. Please take me off the roster. How is Konohamaru these days? I would like to see his squad ere I leave again. He will now be able to study for Hokage number 6 now," said Sayuri. Kakashi scowled. "You, vixen, are going nowhere. You will stay here and be Lord Danzo's weapon." He would have continued to speak, but Tsunade cut him off. She told Sayuri the Konohamaru squad was out on a mission, that she would take her off the roster and that she would be missed.<br>Sayuri spent the night at the hospital. The next day the squad returned. She saw them and introduced them to Inumaru and his father. The following day Sayuri and the two inus left Konoha. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Konoha will never know how great a loss they have facing them," said Inumaru. He was just trying to cheer her up, but it seemed to fail. Then Sayuri gave him a tired smile and simply told him, "I am just tired, but thank you for being there. You and your family have given me alot of support."  
>"I would give you more," said Inumaru. He was surprised to see her pause.<br>Sayuri stilled. For a long moment, she was silent. Then she turned toward him. A very serious look filled her eyes as she said, "I know you would. I know you will, but just now is not the time. I am a ninja, a miko and a lady. I must have time to adjust and I have children to tend to. More than one grow in my womb and two have been born. Right now is the wrong time and it will not be anytime soon either. Can you wait for possibly years? Will you?"  
>His eyes full of determination, Inumaru cupped Sayuri's chin. Lifting it, he met her gaze as he said, "I will wait forever if I must. You are my soulmate and without you, I am only existing."<p>An hour later, Sayuri was back home. She had her twins in her arms and her future family around her. She was happy. <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Inumaru and Inutaisho went to the dojo where they sparred after a few minutes rest Sayuri lay down to rest. She was physically, mentally and emotionally worn out. She fell asleep and did not wake until a few minutes after the others had gone to the dining hall. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking down, she saw Taiyo nose her side. Picking him up, she lifted him to her breast and he began to nurse. A few minutes later, Minato did the same. She lifted him up as well.  
>As she nursed, Narako came in to check on her. "Lady Sayuri. Will you go down to eat?"<br>"No. Will you have Narahime bring me a tray? I do not wish to leave my young tonight. She can also serve as my lady-in-waiting," said Sayuri. She felt Narako's joy at this prospect for her sister.  
>Narako nodded and left to do this errand. Her heart and step were light for this is what she had been hoping for her twin.<br>Sayuri smiled. It made her happy to know Narako was happy. Looking back at her boys, she saw they were finished. She drew them close together and wrapped her arms around them. They nestled close to each other and yawning, fell asleep. A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door to her room. "Come in."  
>The door slid open and a second deer youkai entered. In her arms was a teak tray covered with tea, rice with an egg sauce and a bowl of fruit.<br>"Come in, Narahime," said Sayuri. She shifted the twins to her lap. She took the tray and laid it on the bed beside her. She picked up the fruit. She ate some of it. Putting the bowl down, she picked up the tea. Drinking a few sips, she watched the second deer youkai minor lord's daughter open her closet.  
>Narahime considered the closet's contents. Looking at her lady, she pulled out a dark blue yukata and a brown one. Laying them down, she went to a chest and picked out clean tabi. She laid out a comb and brush set. Sliding the door to her bathing chamber open, she went through the scents. She picked out the vanilla and lavender mix. Sayuri made a clone before standing. She dropped the haori Inumaru had wrapped around her shoulders. She put up the brown yukata. She walked into the adjoining chamber. Picking up a linen towel, she set it on the ledge with the scent. She slipped into the water. It was warm and she felt comfortable. "Scrub my back? "<br>"Certainly, Sayuri-sama." Narahime came close and scrubbed Sayuri's back. Standing, she went into the bed chamber. She moved the tray, helped the clone ready the twins and pulled back the covers on the bed. Then she returned to her lady's side. Picking up the towel, she wrapped it around her. Sayuri walked back into the bed chamber. Dropping the towel, she slid her arms into the sleeves of her yukata. Putting on the tabi, she walked over to tuck the covers close around her boys. Kissing their foreheads, she pulled away. Finishing her supper, she climbed in between the covers. "Night, Narahime. See you in the morning."  
>"Goodnight, Sayuri-sama. Sleep well." The tray was picked up, the candle blown out and the minor lady left her lady to sleep.<br>That night Kami showed Sayuri the new foe in a dream. She saw a creature rise from the earth and take a human life, gaining that man's body. The next morning at breakfast, Sayuri relayed the dream to Kagome. Kagome sighed and said, "I had hoped there would be no more fighting evil for a while."  
>"In a way, it has been so."<br>"True," said Kagome. She and her soul twin made a few plans. 


End file.
